


Losing Sight

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay, Rachel is a Bitch, Teasing, Turning Out to Be Bisexual, Weight Issues, more tags to come, sabatoge, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants nothing more than to win Quinn's heart again and to do that, he has to take out the one thing she despises the most - Kurt Hummel. With the help of Puck and Karofsky, he sets out to break Kurt's heart of glass. After a while, though, he starts to think of Kurt in a more positive light. Maybe Quinn isn't what he needs.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he needs something more brunette and sing-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly AU story taking place after the episode Preggers. Quinn, however, is not pregnant and Kurt is already a member of the Cheerios. This may be a bit OOC, as it is my first story in the Glee fandom.

Finn sat in the bleachers, watching as the Cheerios practiced their latest routine. His focus was mainly on Quinn, who stood firmly at the top of the pyramind. She was gorgeous, a blonde goddess in a McKinnley High Cheerios uniform and Finn never wanted to take his eyes off of her. Despite his need to satisfy teenage hormones, his eyes wandered to a boy named Kurt Hummel, who was stretching on the sidelines and somehow not receiving Sue Sylvester's wrath. That kid was something else, always wearing weird stuff like feathers and sequined gloves and talking about something called a 'T-zone.' He had been on the football team for, like, _one_ game as a kicker, which Finn had helped him with, hoping he'd get his ass handed to him and take the confident teen down a few notches. Finn was't successful.

Kurt was a bitch, plain and simple. He was trying to take Quinn's title as head cheerleader, he was constantly rude to the guys on the football team, and he had to be a bitch to be in that stupid glee club. It was practically a requirement. Finn was pulled out of his thoughts by the shouts of Coach Sylvester. 

"Hummel! I want you at the top of that pyramid! Fabray, I want you on the base!" Sue yelled into her megaphone. 

"What?!" Quinn barked angrily. 

"You heard me, Blondie! And you talk back to me one more time, I'll cut you from this team." 

Kurt walkeed over to the pyramid and offered a smile to Quinn, an apology of sorts. He took her place at the top and plastered on a fake smile. Finn had to admit that Kurt looked like he belonged there. This was short lived, however, when Finn saw Quinn's face. She was angry at losing her place. He felt bad for her. Again wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice his best friend, Puck, come and sit next to him. 

"Still hung up on Quinn, huh?" Puck asked. 

"I really like her, dude. I still don't know why she broke up with me. She's kinda perfect, y'know?" Finn replied. 

"How can you watch them practice when they have that fag on the team? Hummel ruined the whole 'hot cheerleaders' thing. I'll never recover." 

"I watch for Quinn and that skirt. She's pissed off 'cause Sylvester gave Kurt her spot at the top of the pyramid thing." 

Puck snorted. "They won't be able to hold Hummel up. He's looking kind of wobbly up there." 

"He's really skinny, so I think its easy for them to hold him up. Maybe he's got an eating disorder or something." 

"How badly do you want Quinn back?" 

"More than I've ever wanted anything else in my life." 

"I'll see you at practice, dude. And I've got a plan that can totally get you Quinn back." 

****

Kurt sighed as he watched Finn leave the gym. It was always nice to see him here.

Maybe that was just Kurt's crush talking. 

Whatever the case, Kurt was happy when Cheerios practice was over and he could go change back into his amazing outfit. He walked into the locker room and opened his locker before starting to strip himself of his shirt. He looked down at his bruised chest and frowned, hating the purple splotches on his pale white skin. 

"Hey, Hummel." A voice called. Kurt barely stopped himself from flinching. 

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt asked, trying to sound annoyed instead of somewhat terrified. 

"Uh, Kurt, it's Scott. Scott Adams?" 

"Oh!" Kurt felt stupid, "Hi, Scott." 

"I just wanted to say that you were made for the top of the pyramid. Quinn was getting a little heavy and you're much cuter than her." 

Kurt blushed. "Thank you, Scott. I'm glad to have you as my spotter. I trust you." 

"I'm surprised. After that stunt Will pulled over the summer, I didn't think you'd still want to be a Cheerio, much less a flier." 

"I like being in the air." 

The two boys went silent as a few other male Cheerios came in, looking angry and casting heated glares at Kurt. 

"Hey, Hammy Hummel." One boy, named Dimitri, taunted. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really? Do you have nothing better to do with your time, you miscreants?" He hissed. 

"Hammy Hummel. It works." Another boy, Jacob, said. 

"Maybe it'll motivate you to lose a few pounds. Its getting harder to hold your fat ass up." Dimitri snickered. 

"You're an asshole, and so are you, Jacob. What did Kurt do to you?" Scott asked. 

"Hey! Hurry up and get out , you lazy sacks of fat pudding!" Sue yelled. 

Kurt quickly stripped and dressed in his gorgeous outfit before checking his hair in the mirror. Scott smiled at him. 

"Btw, I really hope things will work out between you and Mr. Quarterback." Scott said with a wink. 

Kurt groaned as he picked up his bag and headed to glee. Did everyone know he was head over Jimmy Choo clad heels for Finn Hudson? 

****

Finn was pissed at Mike Chang for joining glee. Mike was actually a half decent player and he was ditching practice for _Homo Explosion._ Who does that? Finn guessed it didn't matter. The only game the Titans had ever won was the game where Kurt had kicked and convinced them to dance. What was life? When practice ended, Finn suffered the wrath of a love scorned Coach Takana before retiring to the locker room to get ready to go home. He'd be glad to go home and have nothing to do but think about Quinn. Once in the locker room, he stepped into a shower and started scrubbing.

"Hudson! Puckerman wants to talk to you!" Karofsky yelled. 

"Tell him to give me a second!" Finn called in response. 

Finn finsished rinsing his hair, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He walked over to his locker and started to get dressed. 

"Finn, dude, we've got it." Puck said, leaning on the locker next to Finn's 

"Got what?" Finn asked. Puck knew he hated guessing games. 

"A way for you to get Quinn back _and_ take Fancy down a notch." Karofsky clarified. 

"Uh, okay. What is it?" 

"You're gonna date Hummel." Puck said, as if it were the most brilliant and normal plan in the world. 

"What the fuck? One, that's fucking gross, dude. Two, I'm not gay. Three, Quinn won't want to date me again if I'm dating Kurt the Queen." Finn exclaimed. 

"Calm your tits, Hudson. You don't even know the plan yet." Karofsky scoffed. 

"Finn, dude, what is the thing Quinn hates most?" Puck asked. 

"Kurt, because he's competition for the head spot on Cheerios." Finn said. 

"Exactly. So for Quinn to love you, you have to-" 

"Get rid of Kurt?" 

"Yes! And to get rid of Kurt, you go out with him and break his heart." 

"How is that going to get rid of Kurt? Knowing him, he'll want to be head cheerleader even more." 

"You're going to get dirt on him, Hudson, and we're going to tell the whole school right before winter break." Karofsky said. 

"It'll help me get Quinn back?" 

"Totally. You just gotta go with the fag. Get his trust and then smash it into a million pieces." Puck said. 

"Okay, I'm in. When do we start?" 

"Now. Homo Explosion is still practicing. Go ask Hummel out." 

"What? I don't know how to do that!" 

"Just be cool. Act like you don't give a crap." 

"You're sure this will work?" 

"Like a charm." 

****

Kurt was just packing up his things when Finn walked in. He knew the strong teen wasn't here to talk to him, so he minded his business, sorting through sheet music as he listened to Rachel make a fool of herself to Finn. He could practically hear her batting her eyelashes at Finn. Not that he was jealous of Rachel Berry.

"Actually, uh, Rachel, I'm here to talk to Kurt." Finn said. 

Kurt's heart nearly stopped. What did Finn want with him? He was a boy. Finn hated him with a burning passion. A warm hand fell to Kurt's shoulder and glaz eyes met brown. 

"Did you need something Finn?" Kurt asked politely. 

"Yeah. A date with you." Finn responded coolly. 

"Sure, Finn." Kurt smiled broadly. 

"Cool. Friday at Breadstix. I'll pick you up at seven." 

"Fabulous. See you then, Finn." 

With a smirk and a wink, Finn awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the choir room. Rachel's jaw was practically on the floor as Kurt settled his bag on his shoulder. Kurt smirked at the girl before waving his fingers in a half hearted parting gesture before walking out to his Navigator. 


	2. Chapter 2

Burt Hummel was not happy. His son was going on his first date with a boy - a sixteen year old one at that - and didn't trust this Hudson kid farther than he could throw him. He had made Kurt promise that he wouldn't wear tight sweaters or those skinny jeans, but he knew better. If he knew his boy, Kurt was in his room, putting on that red sweater and those black skinny jeans and a pair of heeled boots. He sat in his recliner, drinking a light beer - _Dad, please, if you're going to drink that disgusting beer, at least make sure its low calorie_ \- waiting for Kurt's date to show up. He was going to inspire fear in Hudson, that much he knew for sure.

By six thirty, Kurt was ready, coming up the stairs in - you guessed it - a tight red sweater, black skinny jeans, and fashionable black heeled boots. He did a twirl. 

"So, Dad, what do you think?" Kurt asked. 

"I think I told you no tight sweaters. Or skinny jeans." Burt said gruffly. 

"But Dad, I love these jeans." 

Burt sighed. "I'll compromise. Change the sweater and you can wear the jeans. Why don't you wear that nice pink sweater?" 

"Its salmon and you're right, I should. It complements everyone's skin tone." 

Burt watched Kurt retreat back to his bedroom. His son really was something else. 

At seven, the door bell rang. Kurt was still primping, so Burt answered, finding a six foot three kid in a shirt even Burt found hideous. Burt put on his best protective dad face. 

"Come in. Kurt's still getting ready, so you and me? We're gonna have a chat. Man to man." Burt said. 

"Yes sir, Mr. Hummel. I'm, uh, Finn Hudson." Finn said. 

"I know who you are. Kurt hasn't shut up about you all week." 

Finn actually blushed and stepped inside, sitting down in a chair that Burt pointed to. Burt sat down across from him, staring Finn down. He still didn't trust the kid. He was three times Kurt's size - the right size to overpower Kurt in any situation. Finn was starting to sweat, and right as Burt was about to break him, Kurt came into the living room, all smiles and sunshine. 

"Hi, Finn! Sorry I took so long. Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked. 

"Yeah! I mean, sure. Let's go." Finn said. 

"Okay. Bye, Dad. I'll try not to be too late, I promise. There is a bowl of pasta salad in the refrigerator for you." 

"Alright, kiddo. Have fun," Burt said, kissing Kurt's forehead, "And you, Hudson, have him back by nine or you'll be sorry." 

"Yes sir." Finn said nervously, walking out the door with Kurt trailing close behind. 

Awkward was the only word to describe this dinner. Kurt picked at his salad, uncomfortable with the thought of actually eating it, and Finn attacked his chicken alfredo with gusto. Neither said a word, just eating in silence until Finn's phone went off and the football player excused himself to answer it. Kurt sighed; his first date was nothing like he expected. Finn seemed completely unintetested in him. Kurt chased a grape tomato around his plate. 

"Sorry Kurt. Puck had some kind of emergency." Finn mumbled. 

"Its okay, Finn. I think I'd like to go home now, if that's okay." Kurt said softly. 

"But you didn't eat." 

"I have a strange feeling that this will not work out." Kurt started to get up. 

Finn panicked. He needed to date Kurt to win Quinn's heart. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I haven't been a good date. Give me another chance. I like your sweater. Its really...pink." 

Kurt giggled. "Its salmon." 

Finn found himself laughing a little. Kurt's sarcasm and sass was actually kind of funny. The two shared a conversation, mostly with Finn's input and Kurt's listening skills. Kurt had never been so interested in football and video games and Finn had never been so interested in fashion and theatre. The conversation turned a bit sour, however, when Finn called himself stupid. 

"Finn, you're very intellegent. You make excellent plays during your football games and you are a fantastic leader. You have opinions that you can back up and you stand your ground." Kurt argued. 

"I think the square root of nine is cauliflower, Kurt. I'm an idiot." Finn said simply. 

"I think you are the smartest person I've ever met, Finn Hudson, and I guess that I'll just have to show you. I'll tutor you. You'll have at least an eighty five in every class by the end of the semester." 

"Really? You'd do that for me?" 

"Absolutely. You're smart enough to do anything." 

"Nobody's ever told me that before. Hey, uh, do you mind if I get cheesecake?" 

"Not if you don't mind me stealing a bite." 

****

As Finn walked Kurt to the door, he had to admit that the date had been genuinely fun. Kurt was more interesting than he thought and really funny in a smart way. He didn't try to control every detail or yell at him about being fat when he ordered dessert like Quinn had. Finn shook his head. He needed to hate Kurt while pretending to love him. Kurt was ruining Quinn's chances to be head cheerleader and, in turn, Finn's chances at being with Quinn. Besides, Finn wasn't gay, so all these thoughts about Kurt were just friendly. Kurt smiled up at him, a weird smile that was broad but showed no teeth and was absolutely adorable. Finn found himself smiling back.

"Thank you, Finn. I had a great time. I'll call you later." Kurt said. 

"Okay. Uh, maybe we could do this again sometime. Like next Saturday?" Finn asked. 

"Sound like fun. Just contact me when you figure it out. Good night." 

"Kurt, wait!" 

"Finn are you-mmph!" 

Kurt phrase was cut off by a kiss and Finn's tongue gliding smoothly into his mouth. Kurt sighed, putting his arms around Finn's neck. And here he thought the date hadn't gone well. Kurt and Finn were so wrapped up with each other that they didn't notice Burt step onto the porch, face the definition of uncomfortable. He was fine with his son being gay, sure, but seeing him kissing another boy was...odd. He cleared his throat, making the two boys jump away from each other. 

"Good night, Finn. See you at school." Kurt said, blushing. 

"Yeah. See you later, Kurt." Finn said. 

Kurt went inside, leaving Burt and Finn on the porch. 

"Break his heart and I break you, Hudson." Burt said simply, stepping inside and shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, Hummel's already head over heels for you. If I see him draw one more KH + FH on his Geometry notebook, I'm going to stab myself in the eye." Puck said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah, uh, that's great. Puck, I don't think I can keep doing this. I don't think its going to help me get Quinn back. Besides, Kurt's kinda nice and I don't want to hurt him." Finn said, blushing slightly. 

"Why aren't you in theatre, man? Your acting is awesome. Keep pretending to like Hummel - everything's gonna fall into place. Listen to the master, Finn." 

Finn nodded and looked down the hall at Quinn, who gave him a cute half smile before waving at him. Finn sighed. Love was complicated. However, he now had the motivation to stick with the plan. Quinn was starting to notice him again - the plan was working perfectly 

"Well, here comes Kurt the Queen. I'll see you later. And remember the pointers I gave you." Puck said before walking away. 

"Hey, Finn." Kurt said softly. 

"Hey, Kurtie. What's up?" Finn asked coolly. 

"I was just wondering if you were free Saturday night?" 

"Sure. What did you want to do?" 

"I was hoping you'd come to a party with me at Rachel's house." 

"Rachel as in Rachel Berry? Uh, sure, I guess." 

Finn looked down the hall at Quinn again, watching her talk with Santana. The blonde looked over her shoulder at Finn and smiled again. Finn turned his attention back to Kurt, embarrassed for getting caught undressing Quinn with his eyes. He looked down at Kurt, whose glasz eyes were wide in question. 

"You say something, Kurt?" Finn asked, coming back to reality. 

"I said I'll pick you up from your house after Cheerio practice ends Saturday. And I asked if you would like to observe glee club this afternoon." Kurt said. 

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Uhm, I can hang out in glee club for a minute after school. Sorry for not paying attention." 

"It isn't a big deal, Finn. I'm used to it by now. I'll see you this afternoon, alright?" 

"I'll be there." 

Finn sighed as Kurt walked away. What had he just agreed to? Oh, the things one will do for a woman. 

****

Finn sat in Mr. Schuester's Spanish class, doing nothing but staring at Quinn as Mr. Schue lectured about colonizing nouns or something equally ridiculous. As mentioned earlier, Finn didn't really care.

_'Whoever invented cheerleading skirts is a genius and a tease,'_ Finn thought bitterly. It was true. Quinn's skirt was just short enough to showcase her thighs, but still long enough to be stupidly modest by modern standards. It was frustrating, just like the way Kurt's pants hugged his ass enough to make it noticeable but not enough to define the exact curve. Wait, what? _'Where the hell did that come from?!'_ Finn thought, shaking his head wildly to get rid of the inappropriate thought. 

Finn turned to the board. He needed to get his mind off of short skirts and skinny jeans. He tried to pay attention what Mr. Schue was saying, but a folded piece of notebook paper landed in front of him. He opened it and read the quick message: 

_Hey, sexy. I saw you in the hall earlier. You seemed interested. - QF_

Finn half smiled and wrote back: 

_How could I not be? You're hot. - FH_

He passed it back to Quinn. He listened to the lesson until he received the paper again. 

_Meet me in the gym at lunch in the usual spot. - QF_

Finn quickly scribbled: 

_I'll be there. - FH_

He passed it back and grinned to himself. This was going great! Quinn wanted to see him in their old makeout spot. That was a good sign, wasn't it? With Quinn on his arm, he could finish off Kurt and make Quinn happy. 

****

"Come on, Kurt, spill. How'd it go with Finn?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh my God, please tell us. I heard Mr. Hunky Jock had his tongue down your throat by the end of your date." Scott said. 

"It was one little kiss. I think he was just trying to make up for the dinner. It wasn't so spectacular at first." Kurt said, picking at his salad. 

"But?" Mercedes urged. 

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. " _But_ we really hit it off and I offered to tutor him and he's agreed to escort me to Rachel's party." 

"Rachel is going to have a heart attack when you show up with him. I'd pay anything to see the look on Berry's face." Scott snickered. 

"I'll film it for you. I want to be able to remember it forever." Artie said. 

The group laughed. It was no secret that Rachel had a crush on Finn, but Kurt wasn't going to give him up so Rachel could have him. Screw that. Kurt had waited a long time for a handsome and dashing guy to ask him out. Rachel may not be the nicest or most popular person, but she was a girl - which meant in Lima, even she had a better chance of picking up men than Kurt. 

"Hey, you think Schue would let us sing Single Ladies? Because Beyoncé is totally describing my life in that song." Mercedes said. 

She used her binder to deflect the tater tots being aimed at her. 

****

Finn was sitting by Quinn under the gym bleachers, licking and nipping at her soft lips. He had missed kissing Quinn the most, but now it almost didn't feel right. He put a hand on her waist and one on her chest, but she pushed his hand away from her breast.

"As much as I love this, Finn, I need to tell you something." Quinn said. 

"What is it?" Finn asked, worrying his lip. 

"I heard about what you're doing." 

Finn's jaw dropped and he tried to form an excuse. "I-I" 

"I just wanted to say that if you got rid of Kurt, I'd be," Quinn kissed his neck, "Eternally," a kiss to the side of his jaw, "Grateful." Another kiss to Finn's lips. 

"I missed you, Quinn." 

Quinn smiled a rather mischievous smile. "I missed you too, Finn."


End file.
